The present invention relates to a cooling system for a fuel cell module.
The most advanced type of fuel cell, both technically and commercially, is the proton exchange membrane or PEM fuel cell. Current PEM type fuel cells operate at temperatures of around 80° C., which is a lower temperature than the operation temperature of some other types of fuel cells. Because the exhaust does not carry away significant heat, heat rejected to the coolant is relatively high compared to internal combustion engines. This, combined with the relatively low operating temperatures, makes it difficult to cool fuel cell systems. A fuel cell cooling system may require large bulky heat exchangers and may require a cooling fan which consumes large amounts of power. Also hot liquid discharged from fuel cells may kill vegetation and may cause safety problems with slippery floors in enclosed spaces.